


Dancing on my own

by TinyThoughts



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Geralt to the rescue, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Modern AU, Sad Jaskier | Dandelion, Song fic, breaking up, good guy geralt, kind of, mild drinking, reclaiming good things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts
Summary: Jaskier has his heart broken by Valdo Marx and intend to go back to his happy place. But there they are, and Jaskier stands in the corner unseen.A story about a breakup and maybe feeling a little better.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Dancing on my own

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop writing around midnight. I should be sleeping.  
> But here, enjoy some sad feels.
> 
> Oh, and it's an absolute must to listen to Dancing on my own by either Robyn or Calum Scott. Either works.  
> Enjoy <3

The beat of the music is loud. He can feel it reverberating in his lungs, giving him a new heartbeat. The air is hot, sticky, the music is loud. The dance floor is littered with people, the spotlights throwing colors over happy drunk faces as it pass over them.  
Jaskier stands in the outer parts of the dance floor. He is drunk, just a little, but not the happy kind. His heart hurts, his eyes dry and tired, his chin that kind of wrinkly it feels when you are holding back tears.  
Valdo is dancing only a few paces away. His hands are on her hips, holding her near, whispering into her ear. Someone bumps into Jaskier, an elbow to his side and he has to take a step to right himself. A girl with the sharpest stilettos he’s ever seen eyes him, gives him a pitying look and turns back to her friends.  
Yeah, he feels that look into his core. He had not intended to come here tonight, not the way it turned out anyway. Valdo broke up with him a few days ago, said he met another, that this wasn’t something anyway.  
It was to Jaskier. This was their place, where they met. Suppose he met her here too then. He didn’t intend to come here to torture himself. He came to reclaim this place, without Valdo, to feel like himself again. Jaskier doesn’t need anyone.  
But Valdo doesn’t even see him. Doesn’t look around, just lift her chin and press a kiss to her lips. Fuck.  
Jaskier turns, feeling his eyes burn, feeling empty and aching. He could as well be invisible. Fuck that. This is not why he is here.   
Jaskier stays in his corner on the dancefloor, deciding to let go. Let the tears fall, let the music move him. Spinning around in circles, arms in the air, beat riding him into song after song. It's fine to dance on your own. It's more than fine. This is how they met to begin with. Jaskier dancing by himself, enjoying the rise and fall that places like this offer.  
This is truly goodbye. No arms circle his waist, no lips on his neck, no sweet nothings in his ear. Those are for her now, and that is fine.   
Jaskier looks up towards the ceiling. It’s dark above the lightrigg, he wishes it was the night sky. But it's not. It’s cables, wires, electricity and smoke detectors.  
No magic.  
His eyes find Valdo again, and he is kissing her. Kissing her like he kissed him, and it is odd how the empty is growing.  
No magic indeed.  
Jaskier can’t take it anymore. He needs a drink. Moving towards the bar, pressing himself between sweaty bodies, shoes sticking to the unwashed floor. It’s packed, just like he likes it. It is interesting how you can be surrounded by hundreds of people and still be utterly alone.  
Someone catches his elbow.  
Jaskiers heart should probably skip a beat, should probably feel hope, but there is only the empty. He turns to look, and meets the eyes of a stranger.  
Of course.  
The stranger, a man with white long hair in a ponytail and eyes so light brown they almost look yellow, looks at him with worry.  
He leans in to yell in his ear over the music. Is he a bouncer? He sure looks like it with the black tightfitting clothes and muscles like there is no tomorrow.  
“Are you alright?” The stranger asks and Jaskier has to smile.  
“No.” he replies, and moves to turn again. Any other night, he would have been all over this man five minutes ago. The hand around his elbow lets go, but the man follows him to the bar.  
"Im Geralt.” The stranger Geralt introduces himself.  
I'm invisible, Jaskier almost says. But somehow Geralt sees him, so there is something.  
“Jaskier.” A bartender comes by and Jaskier orders a beer. He hates beer, but he hates the emptiness even more.  
Something warm is dripping down his cheeks, and oh, seems like he is crying again. This is not how tonight was going to go.  
Somehow, he finds himself talking to Geralt. Or rather, Geralt is talking to him, because tonight Jaskier doesn’t have all that many words. For once, Valdo would say.   
His eyes travel the floor again, just to have that stab of pain again. But big fingers turn his chin, and he finds himself looking at Geralt.  
“Hey.” Geralt says, very loud over the music. “Don’t do that to yourself.”  
Jaskier smiles sadly, and then he finds himself wrapped in a hug.  
Inside Geralt's arms, the beat doesn’t beat him as hard. The lights are a little softer, the air a little lighter. It’s strange, how someone he doesn’t know at all can be his shield, his comfort.  
“Let's go for a walk?” Geralt asks, and if it were any other night, Jaskier would think that was a come on. Could still be, but it doesn’t feel like it.  
Geralt leads him out into the night, leads him across dark pavement. They don’t talk, but Geralt is holding his hand, walking close.  
They are quiet, the night breeze softer than when he went out that evening.

They meet at the club again. And again. Valdo is still there, but it doesn’t matter. Jaskier is fine dancing on his own, reclaiming a place that was never someone else's, and when the night ends he finds himself in Geralt's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come dance with me on Tumblr!  
> Im Dapandapod!


End file.
